Fragments de mémoires
by GleekandYaoiste
Summary: Blaine "pensait" qu'il avait une vie normale comme tous les autres. Seulement, voilà qu'il vient d'entrer dans un nouveau lycée et qu'il voit et se rappelle de Kurt...
1. Chapter 1

Blaine vient d'arriver dans un lycée, un peu aisé. En gros, riche. C'est un lycée pour garçon, ou tout le monde se la « pète » un peu. Ils se croient riches avec leur vêtements ou encore leurs bijoux, etc...

Bref. C'est le père de Blaine qui l'a inscrit dans ce lycée. Son truc, c'est la chanson, il adore chanter. Il a du quitter son ancienne école pour aller dans celle-ci. Il a du sacrifier pleins de choses, comme sa petite amie, ou ses amis qu'il chérissait de tout son cœur. Il regrette, mais bon. Du moins que Blaine peut chanter, il est content !

Voici son premier jour de cours. Il arrive, seul, en marchant avec son sac. Blaine regarde autour de lui, et voit pleins de voitures ou sortent toutes sortes de garçons. Ceux avec des vêtements riches, ceux avec des bijoux, etc... C'est bizarre n'empêche. Mais, tout en regardant ces personnes, il bouscula quelqu'un.

-Tu ne peux pas faire attention ? Dit une voix inconnu, assez énervé

-Tss. Désolé. Dit Blaine en se levant

Tout en se levant, il leva la tête et aperçu un charmant garçon, qui lui disait quelque chose. Cheveux châtains avec certaines bouclettes et avec une peau si blanche, qu'on croirait qu'il n'a jamais croisé le soleil. Blaine était en extase sur lui. Il se releva avec quelques difficultés.

-Encore un gosse de riche, je parie. Dit Blaine

-On t'a appris la politesse, ou pas ?

-Oui, comme tout le monde, voyons.

-Tss. Dit la voix inconnu

Ce garçon inconnu mais qui, pourtant, semblait être une connaissance de Blaine, s'en allait tranquillement, avec une démarche de... Riche. C'est la première fois que Blaine avait le coeur qui battait aussi vite. Même avec sa petite amie, ce n'était pas comme ça. « Mais, je ne suis pas gay ! Arrête de penser à lui ».

Il couru jusqu'à sa salle de cours. Et comme par hasard, il y avait ce garçon. Blaine l'ignora et alla s'installer près de la fenêtre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sentit une main sur son épaule qui la tapotait. Il leva la tête et vu ce visage.

-Désolé... Pour tout à l'heure, fit la voix

Blaine ne savait quoi dire. C'était la première fois qu'un gosse de riche s'excusait. Il n'en avait jamais vu avant.

-C'est... Ce n'est pas grave, voyons ! Moi c'est Blaine et toi ?

-Moi, c'est... Kurt.

C'est à ce moment-là que tout lui revint. Kurt était son petit-ami...


	2. Chapter 2

_-Moi, c'est... Kurt._

_C'est à ce moment-là que tout lui revint. Kurt était son petit-ami..._

~OoooooOoooooOoooooOoooooO~

Je le fixais toujours. Je pensais ne rien avoir oublier dans ma tête... Mais j'avais oublié le plus important: Kurt. Je ne pensais pas l'avoir connu. Lui aussi a dû subir un lavage de cerveau. Bref. Le professeur rentra et les élèves allèrent tous s'asseoir. Le cours pu enfin commencer.

Pendant toute la journée, je n'arrêtai pas de le regarder. Parfois il me regardait, et me rendait ce regard avec un sourire. Je rougissais des fois, mais bon. Le dernier cours était fini. Le professeur partit et les élèves purent enfin parler. En gros, ce qu'il s'était passé pendant toute la journée: les professeurs parlaient d'eux, puis nous parlaient de notre avenir, ce qu'on pourrait faire, etc... Moi, je sais déjà mon avenir: chanter. Chanter pour les autres. Pour rendre heureux tout le monde, juste ça. Et pour rendre celui que j'aimais, que j'aime, et que j'aimerai: Kurt. Oui, avant je disais que je n'étais pas gay, mais j'avais tout oublié...

Bref. Kurt était à côté de moi. Nous parlions de ce qu'on voudrait faire. Normalement, il a toujours le même rêve que moi: Chanter. C'est toujours le cas. Kurt se leva et voulait me dire quelque chose à l'oreille. Ca devait être personnel. Puis, il se heurta à ma table et alla brutalement vers moi...

Nous étions dans une position très gênante. En gros: nous nous embrassons. Ahh... Que ces baisers m'avaient manqués. Je répondis un peu à ce baiser qui était un « accident » de Kurt. Kurt semblait se souvenir de tout, alors il y répondit aussi en y mettant sa langue. Maintenant, c'était une bataille de langues qui formaient une danse sensuel.

Autour de nous, il y avait tous les garçons qui nous regardaient. Ils étaient choqués. Normalement, dans un lycée pour garçons, il y a au moins un couple gay ! Mais parmi ces riches, c'est sur que personne n'oserait être gay. Bref, le baiser s'était fini. Kurt me regardait. Son regard me disait « Je t'aime... » ou des choses comme ça.

Plus personne n'osait me parler depuis ce moment-là. Ils me regardaient tous bizarrement. M'enfin bon. J'ai déjà vécu ça, donc c'est bon.

Mais je me demandais, si Kurt pouvait tenir le coup. La dernière fois, il avait failli craquer... Je voyais Kurt arriver.

-Salut Kurt, dit Blaine

-Salut Blaine, dit Kurt

-Alors, ça va, « mon » petit Kurt ?

-Très bien...

Après cela, il s'en allait. Qu'avais-je fais ? J'avais fais quelque chose de mal ? Je me le demande moi-même... Pourtant ces yeux, hier, me disaient qu'il m'aimait. Peut-être était-ce juste ses yeux ?


End file.
